


Ice Cream

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [18]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Ice Cream, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. The boys and girls with their favorite ice cream flavors.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Eighteenth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Ice Cream**

* * *

_June 21, 1994_

On a hot Tuesday afternoon inside an air conditioned ice cream parlor on the Upper East Side of New York City.

After a spending very sweaty day in the park, Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate sat on chairs around a their own circular table beside the glass window of the ice cream parlor. The four children were waiting patiently for their parents to order and for their respective ice creams to be brought to their table. Meanwhile they relaxed under the cool air the ice cream parlor's air conditioner was providing.

After a few minutes, Nate's eyes grew twice their size as his ice cream was brought to him. It was a cookie dough flavored ice cream. He didn't waste a second as he started to dig in as fast as he could. Just as Nate started eating his ice cream, Serena's own was brought to her. Serena's ice cream was a bubble gum flavored one, she clapped her little hands together and squealed happily expressing her excitement. Just the same as Nate, she wasted no time and started scooping copious amounts into her mouth.

While waiting for theirs, Chuck and Blair laughed amusingly as Nate and Serena clutched their heads while their eyes were closed shut. The waitress that was near them explained to the kids that the particular sensation was called a brain freeze. The four children nodded their heads slowly in understanding as the waitress laid down Chuck and Blair's orders. 

Chuck's stared in amazement at his rocky road flavored ice cream, giving it a moment before attacking it with his spoon. While Blair admired the mint green color of her mint chocolate chip ice cream. Together the four of them ate their ice creams happily with an occasional spill and droppings caused by their inexperienced hands. Luckily they were wearing bibs.

Blair, without permission scooped a spoonful of Chuck's rocky road ice cream and devoured it with her mouth. Chuck glared for a second then did the same with Blair's mint chocolate chip ice cream. Blair started to protest his actions but then ended up chuckling causing Chuck to join her giggling. As Nate and Serena watched their best friends' antics they couldn't help but mirror their doings. And soon the four of them ended up messing up themselves with shared ice cream, whilst laughing as loud as their little lungs can.


End file.
